400 writing prompts
by Kannaxaxel
Summary: This loosely related collection of one shots is what happens when I get my hands on a rather boring book that asks me to write about myself. I turn it into oc prompts revolving around my oc Kanna. I have placed it in the harry potter and buffy sections but it is many fandoms. rated T but rating may change.
chapter 1 "The Nanny"

The prompt for this was "has anyone ever surprised you"

Angel slung a large duffle off of his shoulder dropping it with a muffled thunk at Drucilla's feet. "oh Dru I brought you a gift~" he said in a sing song voice. "oh! Angel aren't you the sweetest. Isn't he a sweetheart spikey?" she spoke softly stroking angels face.

"Yeah a real love bug" spike spoke bitterly. "oh hush up hot wheels it's kind of a gift for you too" angel said with a smirk. "open it Dru" with a sweet smile she unzipped the bag revealing a bound and gagged female vampire glaring darkly at angel over Drucilla's shoulder.

Drucilla squealed happily clapping her hands "oh angel you got me another girl to play with" "now now Drucilla she's not for you to play with I got her as a nanny for the high roller over there so we can go hunting again" angel said ignoring spikes nasty glare as he hauled the female vampire to her feet and yanked off the piece of cloth that acted as a gag. "now dear don't be angry this is Drucilla and spike" angel said with a smirk pointing as he gave introductions.

"oh well what do we have here a gift for me why angelus you shouldn't have." spike said looking over his new nanny. who's angry expression softened just a bit at the sight of his affliction. "see she likes you wheels" angel said shoving the girl over in spikes direction. "come on dru let's go" he said walking off with a flourish of his coat tails taking the brunette vampire with him.

"hello pet. what do they call you?" spike smirked. "they call me Kanna" she said softly." may I call you spike or would you prefer something else?" she asked. "oh? well spike's fine with me I prefer it to william actually" he said reaching out to help untie the ropes. "I can't believe I let him get the drop on me" she said blushing as she stepped closer accepting the help.

Flexing her wrists as the bonds fell away she spoke again "hey spike are you hungry have you eaten recently?" "no but that's alright you run along you don't have to care for me drucilla will when she gets back" he said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. "oh no first of all Drucilla doesn't seem like she could take care of a bird let alone you… no offense and second angel will just kill me if I don't… come on spike lets get you a nice meal I will take care of you now until you can walk again. and after supper we will start some physical therapy to help you do just that." she said grabbing the handles of his wheelchair pushing him out into the night.

"you aren't going to leave me behind?" he said curiously "oh no dear you need to hunt your own supper I'll just help with the running bits hmm?" she said in a low voice next to his ear. "alright sweetling let's do some hunting shall we" he said with a grin motioning to a random guy walking on the side of the road. grinning showing small pointed fangs. "be right back sweetheart"

She pushed him just over the curb so he was in the road and walked over to the human. "pardon me might I trouble a big strong man such as yourself to help me you see I was out to dinner with my friend and I can't lift him to get over the curb will you help please" she spoke in a sweet tone flattering the man a bit spike could almost see her eyelashes fluttering and it made him a tad angry he wasn't entirely sure why.

Did he like her? Why would he when he had Drucilla? Did he have dru? he thought he did till angel swooped in. "This is spike. spike this is Daniel he's so graciously offered to help. haven't you you sweet wonderful man?" she said in a baby voice. "well for a beautiful woman like you it's nothing" the human said. she reached stroking his cheek softly "now spike eat your supper before it gets cold" she said bringing his head down at an awkward angle so that spike could do the killing and the eating himself.

"Well kanna my darling this is the beginning of something wonderful don't you think" he said wiping his mouth and shoving the dead human off. kanna's undead heart skipped a beat or it would have if it could the way he looked at her. oh my it was magical almost like he could kiss her. wait. since when did she want to kiss him? a few hours ago she was a gift and now she wanted to… well she didn't know what she wanted but it involved spike that's for sure. shrugging it off she places his chair back on the curb and begins going back to the warehouse. "indeed it is spike. indeed it is."

Locking his wheelchair's brakes she knelt in front of him carefully. "now pet we hardly know each other" he chuckled. Giggling softly kanna just winked and placed her hands on his right leg and said "now tell me my sweet spike can you feel this?" as she rubs his knee. "no poppet nothing below the belt" he practically pouted.

With a smile she just moved her hands to his upper thigh. and began a gentle massage to help him heal. he nearly gasped out loud at the feel of her fingers the sensation traveled straight to his groin. It felt like forever since he last felt a feminine touch in that area even Drucilla refused when he was in need of cleaning before he regained full function of his arms. this woman was so gentle and sweet he was very close to coming undone then and there. she just kept petting him softly as if she was unaware of what she did to him. "now spike" she said her eyes twinkling mischievously. "we hardly know each other… now just relax" a low growl reverberated through his chest.

"How can I relax when you're driving me mad you bloody minx" he hissed. grabbing her hand with force that would have broken a human woman's hand. grinning she pulled back "well spike if you want me so bad come and get me! show me that william the bloody isn't a has been" she stepped back two or three paces. with a dark growl he transformed into his demon side. then before she could blink he was out of the chair and shoved her against the wall so hard it cracked the drywall and kissed her deeply. breathing heavily she spoke " I knew you could walk you just needed a good reason" "shut up you are mine now" he said with a growl. she growled louder in protest "who died and made you my keeper" she said biting down on his collar bone. "you did sweetheart" he smirked kissing her again.


End file.
